requiemforkingsmouthfandomcom-20200213-history
Society of the Accord
'Society of the Accord' '' Purpose: To enjoy their Requiem, and to gain self-control over the Beast. ''Doctrine: ''To indulge their vices with communal shows of excess, and prove their courage with seemingly insane challenges of daring. In the process, they tame their Beasts like any animal, through reward and punishment. Their 'games' are always focused toward this end, communal experiences that involve either frenzy or the threat of it. ''Membership: ''Any Kindred can technically join, but they are most appealing to the Unaligned. The Society is most likely to approach neonates who have accepted their vampiric state, or those who have suffered a particularly bad frenzy. They almost never approach members of the Ordo Dracul - that covenant's attempts to change the vampiric condition are antithetical to the Society's attempts to come to an accord with their Beasts. 'Benefits' • The character gains access to the Treaty of Frenzy and the Coil of the Wyrm, either of which may be purchased as a Mystery Coil. He may only ever have one Mystery Coil, but may take dots in non-Mystery Coils up to his combined Status in the Society of the Accord and the Ordo Dracul (on those rare occasions when a Dragon joins the Hellions). •• The character gains access to the Treaty of Negotiation, which may be purchased as a non-Mystery Coil. Limits on non-Mystery Coils still apply. ••• The character gains two free dots of the Riding the Wave Fighting Style Merit. •••• The Hellions throw the best parties, and they have a way of making themselves welcome anywhere. The character gains the Barfly Merit free of charge. ••••• Always the life of the party, always the last one standing, and only ever losing themselves to the Beast when that's where the fun is at - that describes the most infamous of Hellions. The character may add Courtesan as a second Mask (or, if he is already a Courtesan, may select an alternative second Mask). 'New Coils' These Coils are incompatible with all Mysteries of the Dragon, except the Mystery of the Wyrm. A character who has Coils in any other Mystery cannot learn these. 'Treaty of Frenzy' ''Sate the Beast • After frenzying or riding the wave, the character gains the Sated Condition. ''Time of Choosing ••'' By spending a Willpower point, the character may delay frenzy for a number of nights equal to her Blood Potency. The banked frenzy may be triggered during this time by successfully Riding the Wave. Failure to do so by the time limit causes the character to automatically enter frenzy without control. ''Act in Concert •••'' The character and his beast now have a moment of discourse to decide their actions. Whenever the character fails to resist frenzy, they may attempt to ride the wave instead as a reflexive action. The Kindred spends 1 willpower as normal, and is considered 'in control' until the wave starts or he fails to ride the wave. The required successes to ride the wave are always reduced to 3 successes for a kindred with this level. ''Beast's Tribute ••••'' After successfully Riding the Wave to enter frenzy, the character may ignore one future frenzy within his Blood Potency in nights. ''Sate the Beast •••••'' After successfully Riding the Wave to enter frenzy, the character gains a +2 bonus to resist frenzy for his Blood Potency in nights. During this time, his Blood Potency is treated as three less for the purposes of feeding. 'Treaty of Negotiation' ''Separation of Soul and Beast •'' The character gains a +2 modifier to detachment checks when the breaking point was caused by an event stemming from frenzy. This modifier does not apply if the character rode the wave. ''The Beast's Presence ••'' By understanding the reactions and needs of the Beast, the character can more easily lash out with his Predatory Aura. The first time he lashes out in a scene does not cost Willpower. ''Refined Separation •••'' As the first dot, but the modifier applies to detachment checks caused by Riding the Wave as well. ''Equanimity ••••'' On a successful detachment roll for an event that happened in frenzy, the character does not receive any Conditions. ''Proportional Response •••••'' Your character is more able to accept the consequences of the Beast's actions without letting them damage the Man. When you roll a dramatic failure on a detachment roll for an event that happened in frenzy, you gain the Bestial, Competitive, or Wanton Conditions instead of the Jaded Condition. On a regular failure you gain the Guilty Condition instead of the Bestial, Competitive, or Wanton Conditions. 'Source' More information on the Society of the Accord can be found in ''The Danse Macabre, ''pp 117-121. Category:Cults Category:Society of the Accord Category:Unique Disciplines Category:Coils Category:Conclaves Category:Active cults